


okay, peter.

by Christiiiiine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Depression, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Irondad, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christiiiiine/pseuds/Christiiiiine
Summary: Tony Stark is rich. He's also lonely.





	okay, peter.

Tony was sober today, which had become a rare occurrence recently. Sometimes he drank to forget just how rare. He was sick of it all. Pepper’s insistence that he needed to see a shrink fell on deaf ears. Tony could not give less of a shit. Which was why, on that particular night, he had made a promise to himself not to let his own life go on any longer. He didn’t know how he was going to do it, exactly. Perhaps he’d drink himself to death on his couch. It didn’t matter, so long as it was as scandalous and pathetic as the rest of his twenty-seven long, miserable years had been.  


These just so happened to be his thoughts exactly as he passed a dark alley. He’d been reading too many comic books lately, he decided, when he expected something to grab him. In a way, however, something must have. Something, so it happens, that would soon change his life.  
It was a baby, actually. Crying was what he had heard to grab his attention, wailing, possibly a more accurate word. It was like something out of a movie. He felt like a sailor, drawn in by the screech of a siren. The powerful voice of one tiny person moved his feet like no other motivation. Except for alcohol, he thought. But, looking back, he would discover that that wasn’t true at all.  


He pulled out his phone, switching on the flashlight. Scanning the rest of the alley for any shady figures, and concluding there were none, he marched over to the source of the crying. It was a basket, no shit, all red riding hood style. The actual baby was swaddled in a knitted, cream-colored blanket with a name on it: _Peter._ He had big brown eyes that darted around constantly, and a little wisp of dark hair on his small head. His teeny-tiny hands were clenched into fists.  


“Okay, Peter,” he said to the baby. “You’re awfully cute, why on Earth are you here all alone?” Peter didn’t respond, but his sobs seemed to dull a little. Tony decided to pick Peter up. _Wait a second, fuckwad, you don’t know how to hold a baby,_ the voice in his head said. He had to have that information stored somewhere. _Support the head, _his brain said. Okay, he could do that. He held the baby close to his chest, supporting his head. Rocking back and forth on his heels and wondering what to do next, Tony looked down at the box again, to see if a baby came with instructions or something. Instead he found a note in shaky handwriting.  


_Please take care of this baby. He needs to know that his parents love him very much._  
Thank you,  
Linda Parker

Tony was royally pissed off at whoever decided to leave the baby alone, with only a far too formal note and a blanket by his side. _He’s not alone, doofus, he’s got you,_ his brain said. Tony thought that was almost worse. He looked at the baby, who had stopped crying and was busy studying his tie and making gurgling noises. He kissed Peter’s forehead. Peter giggled, and made a grab at Tony’s glasses. He recoiled, beaming, as the baby laughed again. His heart swelled with something that could only have been love. For better or worse, Tony realized that this baby was his now. _You can’t even take care of yourself. Look at what your father did to you. If you take that baby, he’s going to turn out just like you. He’s going to turn into a failure._  


Peter stuck his tiny fingers in his mouth.  


“No,” he said out loud. “This baby is going to be happy. This baby is going to know that he is loved.”  


Tony didn’t want to die anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction that i have ever published, so thank you for reading it. If you liked it, or even if you didn't, please, PLEASE leave a comment! I really want to improve my writing and it would mean the world to me if you would please take the time to help. I have to say that there aren't a lot of things that I am proud of, but this is certainly one of them. it brought me so much joy to write, and I hope it gave you lovely people the same to read.  
Please for the love of God leave a comment. It really would make my day.
> 
> ALSO you should follow me on Tumblr at https://i-write-fic-not-essays.tumblr.com/ if you're into that.
> 
> I wish upon every one of you lovelies eternal happiness.  
thank you!


End file.
